


Late Night?

by httpsawesome



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Snippet, idk how to tag this, it has lesbians in it and its short read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: Peggy had a bad day and couldn't sleep.Sapphic September Day 3 - "Come back to bed." AND "Why did you leave me there all alone?"





	Late Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Idc that September is over I'm still doing this. I'll do this way into 2019 too be prepared
> 
> I imagined that Peggy is working for Shield but in the early days so no one is respecting her, so if that helps then go ahead and imagine that too

There’s something about the cold night air when you’re not feeling your best. Its almost like the universe is saying “Listen, no one gives a fuck that your day sucked. Everyone’s day sucked. Move on.”

Her fingers itched for another cigarette. She settled for the frozen air.

Eventually she received a text:

 

[1:21 AM]  **Sweetheart:** its cold :(

[1:22 AM]  **Sweetheart:** come back to bed

 

She sighed but knew better than to get up. It would take longer to start the trek back to bed than it would be to wait for Angie to come collect her herself.

True to form, she listened closely until she heard the soft padding coming towards her. Then the glass patio open and shut with a  _ click.  _ Then, she saw her slippers out of the corner of her eye before finally looking up.

Its possible that everyone looks beautiful in the moonlight but Peggy can’t believe that anyone looked more beautiful than Angie in that exact moment. She had her hair wrapped so it would be perfect for tomorrow, a pink fluffy robe, and a facial expression that said “I’m worried about you, my love.” and also “For the love of Everything Holy take me back to bed.”

“Why did you leave me there all alone?” She asked purposefully cutely, but it was slightly ruined with a deep yawn.

“I’m sorry, love.” Peggy said in a husky voice, not being able to hide her own exhaustion. She grabbed Angie’s hand and pulled herself up, joints cracking even though she’s too young for them to be That Loud.

Normally, Angie would make some sort of crack about thinking someone is letting off firecrackers nearby. Instead she yawned again.

“I’m glad it didn’t take too much to convince you to come back.” Angie said. “I purposely didn’t wear anything under this robe, but I’d die of frostbite before anything could happen.”

Peggy chuckled and gave her a soft kiss.

“Oh Lord,” Angie turned her nose up. “You’re smoking again. We’re going to have to talk about that in the morning.”

“I know,” She was both dreading and looking forward to that conversation. They made their way to bed.


End file.
